Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 1)
The first season of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' commenced airing in Canada on 14 October 2001, concluded on 3 March 2002, and contains fifteen episodes. It introduces a group of seventh and eigth grade school children, and follows their lives as they deal with the typical issues and challenges of teenage life, such as online predators, sibling relationships, peer pressure, sex, rumours, stress, self image and drugs. The first season was broadcast on the Canadian terrestrial television network CTV, on Sundays at 7:00 p.m. It debuted with a one hour special, "Mother and Child Reunion", which form the first two episodes of season one. In the United States, it was broadcast on The N, a digital cable network aimed at teenagers and young adults. The season was released domestically on DVD as a three disc boxed set on 19 October 2004 by Alliance Atlantis Home Entertainment, although it was released to the U.S. market almost a month earlier, on 28 September 2004. Registered users of the Canadian and U.S. iTunes Store are also able to purchase and download the season for playback on home computers and certain iPods. Cast 'Opening Sequence' The opening sequence begins with Emma Nelson at her computer at her house and sends a e-mail. She sends a digital envelope to fly through the school. Passing Jimmy Brooks playing basketball in the gym. Terri MacGreggor and Ashley Kerwin singing the theme song. Toby Issacs on the computer in the MI room. Manny Santos talking with some friends in the library, while Mr. Simpson drops the books he was carrying. Liberty Van Zandt walks out of a room in a hurry looking at her watch. J.T. Yorke, drinking water from a water fountatin until Spinner splashes water in his face. Paige Michalchuk was busy putting up posters in the hall and Sean Cameron is seen being taken by Mr. Raditch to his office. The message sent by Emma is sent to a unknown girls cell phone, the camera zooms in and the Degrassi logo pops out. 'Main Characters' 13 actors received star billing: 8th Graders *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, a popular queen bee *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a cute jock *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a total class clown *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin, a popular, overachieving student *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGreggor, Ashley's insecure and overweight best friend 7th Graders *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an high overachiever *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a nerdy outcast *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron, a bad boy with a dark past *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke, a total class clown *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, Emma's popularity seeking best friend Adults *Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson, a Media Immersions teacher *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, Degrassi's principal 'Recurring Characters' Students *Kristen Holden-Reid as Scott Cameron , Sean's brother *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden , a cheerleader and Paige's sharp tongued-sidekick *Unseen Actor as Heather Sinclair , the overall major queen bee, that is only talked about, never seen Adults *Nigel Hamer as Jeff Isaacs, Toby's dad *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a coach and math teacher *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin, Ashley's mom *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson - Emma's mom *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan 'Guest Stars' *Danah-Jean Brown as Trish Skye - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Darrin Brown as Dwayne Myers - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Sara Holmes as Alison Hunter - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu - "Mother and Child Reunion" *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah - "Mother and Child Reunion" Episode List Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters